


Dear Hearts and Gentle People: Digging in the Garden (NSFW)

by Esuerc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuerc/pseuds/Esuerc
Summary: This is a NSFW addition to my main story, Dear Hearts and Gentle People! The Horrortale Bros finally get to show their love for the Reader!https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290738/chapters/43289837You kinda want to read that one to get some basis as to how Reader got to where she is, but if you're just looking for smut with both the Horror Bros on the surface, then that works, too!





	Dear Hearts and Gentle People: Digging in the Garden (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut, so please forgive me if it's a little stilted or awkward!

 

\--

 

You and Papyrus had gotten along over the month or so you'd known each other. He'd taken you in when you couldn't remember a thing and nursed you back to health, made sure you were taken care of, and most of all: safe.

From helping him make dinner for the three of you, Sans often cutting vegetables at the dinner table, to long hikes in the forest, you and the large skeleton monster had grown close. Often, he'd find a way to touch you, whether it be gentle pats on the head, or lightly touching your hand as you passed him utensils, he'd try to linger for a moment.

But didn't want you to catch on.

You noticed how he stared at you when he thought you weren't looking. You'd caught him on multiple occasions ogling when you were working in the garden, bent over to aerate the soil and collect vegetables. Or when you'd take a shower, you know he'd been standing outside the door listening, his shadow giving him away. You knew he'd spied on you changing at least once, and he always seemed flustered to see you in his sweaters after that.

His brother, Sans, hadn't been much better. At first, the smaller skeleton (though he still stood taller than you) was somewhat abrasive, and you often found yourself at the butt-end of a joke. But after Papyrus began to express interest in you, his demeanor changed.

He was almost… kind.

He always checked on you, made sure you'd eaten, ensured you were uninjured when you came back from small treks in the woods (he'd never tell you he followed you and Paps along).

And with those thoughts, Sans grew enamored, almost as bad as his brother. He wouldn't admit he'd spent a few sleepless nights relieving himself over the image of you beneath him, cumming in his hands at the thought of your mouth wrapped around him, taking his glowing blue magic deep into your throat.

But you didn't need to know that.

Though, finding Sans with one of your pillows pressed against his face was… awkward.

_You never did get that pillow back._

_Maybe you didn't want it back._

And you didn't miss the way one or the other shadowed you everywhere you went after that. It was almost as though they were afraid you'd disappear entirely if they lost sight of you. It was cute sometimes, you had to admit, but you craved a moment to be free.

And that's how you found yourself finally alone.

You lounged in one of Papyrus’ sweaters (though it might as well have been yours at that point), the hem of it hanging at mid-thigh. You didn't bother to wear anything else beneath it save your panties and bra, the day relatively warm for once.

It was a lazy sort of day as you laid in the grass just outside the cabin, the earth cool under your face as the warm spring sun shone down.

For an hour or so, you'd been there alone, surprised one of the brothers hadn't come to find you yet. It was a blissful sort of solitude. The sounds of the birds in the trees and the light rustling of wind through a wooden wind chime on the porch putting you nearly to sleep.

At least for a minute.

Laid out on the ground, your eyes closed, you didn't see Papyrus wince in shock at the sight.

He was coming back from checking his traps, ensuring no one had come near their home, only to find you on the ground.

Had you been hurt?!

Why wasn't Sans with you?

The gangly skeleton raced to your side from the treeline and startled you awake, his large hands clutched at your arms. You stared up at him, wide-eyed, even as he kneeled over you, the small pinpricks of light in his sockets scanning your face.

Your shirt rode up as he pulled you close, the cool grass gliding across the bare skin of your legs. “ARE YOU… ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked as he calmed down, his hands loosening.

Even though you appeared alright, he still couldn't help but feel a hint of fear--what if you had gotten hurt because neither he nor Sans was with you? What if one of the skeletons from the main house came and stole you away from them?

Papyrus didn't know what he'd do.

But you simply nodded and held fast to his wrists to calm him down. You succeeded as his shoulders fell and his hands finally loosened from around your arms.

Reaching up, you stroked the soft bones of his cheeks, and watched him lean into your touch. The poor monster was so touch starved, so hungry for affection that every featherlight touch you gave him put him into a slight trance.

He placed you back down on the grass, still settled on his knees over you. He felt a spark at the sight of your skin so exposed, his cheeks tinted despite his best efforts to look away.

Yes, he'd watched you change once. But only once! And it was an accident! An accident he couldn't look away from!

An accident that made him hot at the time.

And with you under him, staring up at his face without fear or loathing, sent a jolt down to his pelvis.

Taking a chance, he placed his head against yours, the ridge if his nose tickling yours. You giggled at the sign of affection, not too concerned with being so exposed to him. You hadn't expected to be pinned under a massive skeleton today, so wearing pants hadn't exactly been a priority.

And you couldn't deny you enjoyed the way his fingers gingerly touched your waist, your sweater bunching further up your torso.

Papyrus pulled back and gazed down at you beneath him, your… his sweater hiked up just around your breasts, exposing your midsection and panties. You gazed at him silently, a questioning heat in your eyes as you both thought for a moment.

He appeared torn, his teeth parting as if to say something. But that lasted for only a second.

Taking the initiative, he bowed over you and ran a hand along your neck, the other back on the bare skin of your hip.

The grass tickled at your face, but it didn't compare to the soft nuzzles he placed on your throat, the ridge of his nose tickling at your jaw.

Both his hands found their way to your sides, one ghosting from your shoulder, across your breast, and down along your ribs. He savored the softness of your skin, the warmth. So much so, that his arm coiled around you and pulled you flush against his ribs, his pelvis digging between your legs as you moved to accommodate him.

Your breath hitched as something slid along your neck intermixed with the small nips of his teeth, the feeling of magic dancing on your skin.

He was licking you. That, and the subtle thrusts of his hips showed he wanted something much more than a hug. You hadn't expected such forwardness from him, especially when he treated you like a skittish deer most days.

Pulling back, he glanced around for a moment before training his eyes back on you, his look questioning.

“I-I WANT,” he paused, his hips going still against you. He was filled with hesitation, too afraid to ask. But the bulge in his pants spoke louder than anything he could muster.

You gave him an answer.

You grabbed at his cheeks and kissed him, opening your mouth to allow him to slide his tongue in, his dry thrusts immediately resuming.

You felt him adjust himself, one of his hands fiddling with the button of his pants before something slid along the length of your soaked panties.

Breaking the kiss, you looked down for a moment to see his cock, conjured magic in the shape of what he could muster--resembling more of an engorged tentacle than a human phallus.

But it didn't matter.

He laid you down gently and looked at you, asking for another confirmation before you lifted your legs and slid your panties off, exposing your wet pussy already waiting for him.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, his cock twitching at the sight of your exposed lips before grabbing your hips and pulling you toward him.

He slid his cock against your folds, pushing you down into the grass with every thrust, the tip hitting your clit in just the right way. If he'd been with someone intimately before, you'd never know, but he already looked so comfortable with what he was doing to you.

His hands found their way up your sweater and pushed it toward your shoulders, dragging your bra with it until your breasts bounced free.

Bending over you, he ran his tongue along a pert nipple, continuing his thrusts even as he lifted your hips from the ground.

You would have come from him rubbing against you alone, the length and heaviness of him sending jolts straight to your core. Every bump and ridge of his shaft hit that bundle of nerves at the apex of your legs, and you couldn't help but watch the head disappear and reappear over and over. You wanted more, though, as your hand snaked down and grabbed hold of him.

Papyrus let out a yelp as you stroked him a few times, your hand barely making it around his length. He stilled for a moment as you played with him, his face flushed a deep, glowing orange. A whimper escaped when you ran your thumb across the head, smearing the magic that gathered across it onto your hand.

Before lining the head up with your entrance, you gave him a few more strokes, his hips bucking into your hand, pushing him toward your waiting center.

Without hesitation, he began to slide in, shoving several inches at once when he broke past your initial tightness.

You gasped and clutched at his sweater before he continued his thrusts, each pushing him farther and farther in, until at last he'd bottomed out against your cervix. There were still several inches left when he couldn't push any farther, but you knew he could feel just how well he filled you.

It was uncomfortable for a moment as your body was forced to accommodate him, and you felt yourself nearly cum when Papyrus sighed, lovingly caressing from your stomach down to your clit.

He pulled out almost fully before plunging back into your aching cunt, his cock scraping against your wet walls. He thrust wildly, each move hitting that sweet spot inside you perfectly. Despite it not being a “normal” dick, it felt better than anything you could imagine. It was thick and curved in a way a human’s couldn’t and ridged with magic, tingling with every thrust.

He clutched at your hips, your ass, pulling you as close as he could even as your shoulders dug into the dirt. You took a glance at his face to find his eyes shut tightly, his teeth parted as he breathed deep.

You didn’t have time to think about the logistics of that.

Papyrus fucked you wildly, pulling you up into his lap so you could clutch at his arms, even as his grip bruised your hips. At one point, he pulled out completely with a loud huff, his cock springing free, only to flip you onto your front and slide into you again in a single push.

He was so deep, his cock pushing you forward so your tits bounced with each thrust, your nipples tickled by the grass. He grasped your shoulders like a lifeline, then your hips, watching as he disappeared inside you, watched at your lips curved around him just right.

He could have drooled at the sight of you taking him almost fully, the way he stretched you as he pushed in deep.

He wanted to fuck you for as long as possible. He wanted to mate you. Make you his. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than to rip his soul out and bond with you there, but he knew it was too soon. He wanted to knot until you couldn't get away, until you were full to bursting from him alone.

Even if it meant biting you where everyone knew you’d been claimed, that would have been enough.

But it felt so right with you wrapped around him, your face flushed as you moaned deeply, your cunt quivering around him as you came violently. You clutched at the grass as he continued to ride you, not giving you a chance to relax as he pushed you over the edge again.

Your quiet moans spurned him on, your attempts to be quiet, cute.

That didn't stop him. No, he continued to pull you against him even as your hands clawed into the dirt, even as you orgasmed again around his cock.

Finally, he could feel himself getting close, and with a few more thrusts he pulled you back against his hips as far as he could and spilled into you, knew you felt him cum deep and hard.

It was hot, even as he thrust a few more times, letting your walls clench around him, getting as much from him as you could. He held you there and savored the feeling, your hips so soft in his hands.

Papyrus sighed and sat for a moment, content with himself still inside you. He hadn't knotted, too afraid to ask, too afraid he'd hurt you from the size.

But he grabbed your ribs gently and pulled out, watched as his cum followed and slid down your folds and across the slope of your belly. It almost made it worth not holding you longer.

You laughed as he stroked the skin of your hips, across the bruises he’d made, and you felt the stream of cum from your pussy make its way between your breasts.

Fuck, he came a lot.

Turning over, you let him see, and he all but blushed at the sight of you covered in his magic.

He sat back and let you sit up, watching as you spread your legs to stretch them out.

“I got your sweater dirty.” You laughed, looking at the grass stain on the front of your shirt, ignoring the line of cum just between your breasts.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head but didn't let his ecto form dissipate, noting the way you leaned back—catching sight of your blushing pussy still glistening.

“you two have fun?”

Turning to look over your shoulder, you spotted Sans standing on the porch.

A very obvious glow was apparent from under his shirt, emanating from his pants.

He leaned against a support beam, his working eye half lidded, his shoulders rising and falling heavily.

Had he been watching? Getting excited just seeing his brother rut into you?

Of course he had. And if he'd been there just a little earlier, he would have brought himself over the edge from where he sat inside on the couch.

Stepping down, he crossed the grass over to the two of you, Papyrus blushing deeply as his eyes found their way between your legs again.

His cum was still flowing out slowly, slick down the curve of your ass until it pooled under you. He could feel the heat in his chest grow again, tempted by your pheromones and the way his brother now looked at the two of you.

“BROTHER, WE WERE JUST--” Papyrus started, but quieted when Sans raised a hand. The smaller skeleton stood behind you, looming--he looked so much bigger when you were nearly flat on the ground.

Without a word, Sans picked you up and spun you around to face him. You clutched at his shirt, and tried your best to ignore the way your sweater had ridden up your back.

“how 'bout another round?” He asked, his single eyelight boring into you.

You felt your legs shake at the obvious bulge pressed between them--would it be just with Sans? While Paps watched? Or?

“bro, lean back.” Papyrus did as he was told, his magic still at attention as Sans placed you down in his brother's lap.

The tentacle-like cock slid across your lips before Sans kneeled down and pushed your legs apart. Papyrus thrust a few times, now slicked with his own cum as you felt his brother's hands wander to the back of your legs.

“you want both of us, don't you, kitten?” Sans ran one finger across your stomach before it dipped low across your folds.

Without warning, he pushed you further up Papyrus’ lap, letting his brother's cock free for a moment, before grabbing hold of it himself.

“don't worry, paps. you'll love this.” Sans placed the tip of his brother's dick against your ass before removing the hand holding you in place.

You slid down a bit on the new intruder, holding back a groan as Papyrus gasped in your ear. He slid in another inch, his hands finding their way under your legs to lower you slowly. His own cum served as lubrication, and you found yourself clenching around the unfamiliar feeling.

With each thrust, he pushed in further, until at last you felt his pelvis against your ass.

He'd pushed fully inside you.

Papyrus trembled at the feeling of you taking him completely, the way the softness of your skin pressed against him.

Sans only watched as his brother began to pull out, bit by bit, before slamming back in. Your breasts bounced with the force, only for one to be taken between Sans’ teeth. He ran a bright blue tongue across your nipple, his hand clutching at the other as his brother pushed into your harder.

Sans rubbed his clothed erection against you, the front of his pants soaked with your juices as he played with your soft tits. He couldn't help it. Humans were so soft, so squishy in all the right places. He hated to admit he'd had a round or two with some of the humans that fell into the Underground, but you were different.

If he was going to eat you, he meant something completely different.

But to return to the question at hand:

Of course he'd been watching you and his brother fuck in the yard. There was hardly a moment where he wasn't around even when you thought otherwise.

And he had wanted to take you for so long, even in the beginning, after only a few days of knowing you. He would have killed just to throw you on the floor and fuck you… Heh, he would do it in front of the other skeletons if it meant getting a rise out of them.

You weren't theirs anymore. You were his, and Papyrus’. And he wanted to make sure of that.

Fuck. He wouldn't last much longer with the noises you were making.

Pulling his shorts just low enough, his phallus shot free, a bright blue like his tongue had been. Your eyes scanned it for a moment as he grinned at you, your face flushed as Papyrus panted into your ear loudly.

Sans watched as you got close to the edge, and pulled back to see his brother slip easily in and out of you. He could've have fucked you right then, but he wanted to see your face as you went over.

Rubbing himself against your wet pussy, he made quick work, sliding his whole length against you. He hit your clit over and over with his head, clutching at your hips as he thrust against you.

You cried out as you came, your fingers tangled around his shirt as he and Papyrus continued. Satisfied, Sans speared into you with one push, the feeling of two monster cocks filling you sending you over again immediately.

Sans groaned as you came around him, your hands finding purchase in the hood of his coat as they scrambled. But he grabbed hold of your legs, just under your knees, and matched the flow of his brother--the two of them fucking you in unison.

With a few quick thrusts to throw you off, Sans pressed himself as far as he could go. He wasn't as long as Papyrus, but he was wider, his cock stretching you wonderfully as he licked between your breasts.

Papyrus ran his hands anywhere he could, from your legs up to your neck, his teeth nipping at the space between your throat and shoulder. He would have liked to have been on top, if only to kiss you, but the way he felt under you was total bliss--especially when combined with the pressure his brother was putting inside.

Panting at Sans’ collar bone, you came again, your face covered in a deep blush--you didn't know how much longer you could keep up. You tightened around the two of them as they  continued through your high, and pressed your face against Sans' neck.

Your heart beat mad in your chest, and you could feel Papyrus getting close. His breathing was ragged, his fingers dug into your sides. It wouldn't be much longer.

But Sans hadn't stopped, hadn't slowed down, his face pressed against the side of yours as he whispered through a series of grunts.

“you're our kitten. they can't have you back.” He all but growled. “won't let them.” The last one seemed more to himself than anyone.

Papyrus was next, “We love you too much.” he exemplified this by running his teeth along your shoulder.

“paps, knot.” Sans ordered breathlessly, his words hot against your neck. You didn't know what that meant, but you could feel an all new swell at the base of Papyrus’ cock as he thrust several more times.

“Ours.” Papyrus’ quiet voice was a surprise, but the way he groaned as he came the next second was not. And neither was the bite to your shoulder. You cried out, but the feeling was nothing compared to what came next.

He shot into you, deep inside. There was a tightness you'd never felt before, a swell that stuck just inside that kept you pinned down on him, even as he never stopped cumming.

You trembled in his hold, squealing when Sans bit down roughly on your other shoulder and rammed as far as he could inside. The same swell filled your cunt, and you groaned at the fullness the brothers had given you.

Sans came fast and hot, still thrusting even though he'd knotted, pushing as deep as he could as he finished.

With a deep breath, he slowed, his and Papyrus’ teeth finally releasing from your skin before each of them licked at the wounds, instilling what magic they could.

The bite marks were deep, you knew, but you could hardly feel them in the bliss after being ridden so hard.

Papyrus was the first to finish, his cheek against the top of your head, one hand hovering over the bite he'd made, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

You nodded, feeling as his cock still sat inside you, a warmth in your belly like you hadn't felt before. You didn't think he could cum so hard again after the first time.

You were wrong.

And that left Sans, whose face was pressed against your shoulder, his tongue no longer cleaning the wound he'd given you. Instead, he just laid there until you raised a hand to touch the back of his head.

His face was a deep blue as your hand rubbed along his vertebrae, and like his brother, he hadn't moved away from your abused sex.

You laid there, sandwiched between the two brothers for several minutes, and yet neither of them showed any sign of moving from you. Their hands softly rubbed at what skin they could touch, their teeth sliding against the planes of your throat and collar.

After a short while, you felt Papyrus come down first, his knot and magic vanishing. You breathed a sigh of relief even as you felt the excess magic run out of you and down your ass, probably into Paps’ lap. But he didn't seem to mind, his arms wrapped across your stomach and chest.

Sans was next, though he looked hesitant to pull out. His forehead rubbed against your jaw, his hand against the opposite cheek as he let his magic dispel. With an audible groan, he stepped away to watch as he and his brother's magic slid out of your folds.

If he were brave enough, he would have brought your soul out and bonded you to him and Papyrus then.

You would never leave them.

He'd never worry.

You would be theirs, and no one else's.

When at last you were empty, you gently slid onto the grass with a huff, too weak to try and stand. You knew your legs would shake too badly anyway.

You'd never felt something like that before--at least you were sure you hadn't. Remembering what happened within the past year or so wasn't your forte.

But you knew you'd never been taken like that, never been filled so fully and lovingly.

Papyrus sat up and righted your sweater--always a gentleman--and placed a loose hug around your shoulders. His cheek sat against the top of your head, one hand sliding down your arm to hold your own.

Sans, on the other hand, let himself fall back into the grass and close his eyes.

It wouldn't surprise you if he'd fallen asleep immediately. You couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Sans had fucked himself tired.

“I AM SORRY IF THAT WAS TOO MUCH.” Papyrus apologized loudly against your head.

You held tightly to his hand and leaned back into him.

He was sincere, the arm wrapped around you shifting so it sat along your collarbone.

He hadn't planned to knot inside you, but when Sans all but ordered him, his body took over. And it had been worth it. They way you felt around him and his brother, how you took their magic deep inside you.

A soul bond would have been so beautiful.

He grinned at the thought, and knew only time would tell.

But for now, you had their marks on your body.

The other skeletons would know, if ever they found you.

 

You were _their_ Kitten.

 

And you were off limits.


End file.
